Who Done Did It?
Who Done Did It? Tom is accused of a murder he didn't commit. Season: 4 Episode: 16 Total Episode Count: 80 Prod. no.: 4BQT10 Featuring: Tom Smith, Shubie Also Appearing: Taylor, Tyler Smith, Harold, Lenny, Sandals, LeVar Smith, Abagail, Mabel, Mr. Waterman, Lydia Waterman, Fern Stapleton, Carl, Rock Hudson, Aaron, Oliver Wilkerson, Larvell, Gus, Yvette, Mr. Coroner Plot: After the episode is introduced by Tyler, the family attends a silent auction. Tyler discovers that Freight Train poses as a female mystery writer and bids to win writing lessons. Shubie and her recorder lessons wars insulted by Mabel while Mrs. Stapleton and Mrs. Waterman get into a bidding war over Mabel's closet organizing. Mabel and Shubie's conflict escalates into a full-fledged fight but when Tom gets home to walk Rock Hudson, he decides to avenge Shubie by egging Mabel's house. Shubie is surprised but pleased and suggests that Carl needs a little payback as well. Tom gives Carl the egging of a lifetime. Shubie next sends Tom out to revenge on Mrs. Waterman for taking his parking space. But when Tom lets loose with his egg, striking Lyida, she drops dead in front of a maid and Mr. Waterman. Tom returns home and tells Shubie of what happened. Watching the news, they find that they do not know who pitched the egg but Shubie and Tom suspect that he used one of the hard boiled eggs. At first they consider calling the police but decides to just keep quiet instead. But at work, Tom blurts out what happened. Freight Train explains the work of writing a mystery. Taylor and Tyler try to come up with their own mystery but Freight Train keeps shooting them down. Trying to get ideas, they pull out Freight Train's latest novel and finds it is blank with Freight Train afraid that his writing has dried up. With Tom away, the family prepare to live without him. Freight Train bursts in and insists that Tom couldn't have done it and proves it by throwing an egg like Tom, barley hitting Abagail. They then head to the morgue to look over Lydia. Tom finds himself with a familiar face in prison, a man he helped send away. At the morgue, they slip into back and find that she died of an allergic reaction. Using Tyler's sense of taste and smell, they find that Mrs. Stapleton's peanut brittle was the cause of death although she has an alibi. However, they find her supply of peanut brittle depleted and discover footprints of small feet, matching Mr. Waterman's. Bursting into the funeral, they confront Mr. Waterman who denies the allegations and insists that he is allergic as well. Freight Train splashes peanut oil on Mr. Waterman and he collapses. But on the way to the hospital, he recovers and proclaims that he got away with it to the coroner who happened to be his gay lover. However, they are heard and recorded by Shubie and the family leading to Tom's freedom, which they forget to do until a year later. Trivia *There was originally going to be a scene where Tyler and Taylor join in with Freight Train's persona in dressing in drag visiting Tom in prison, but was cut. Rating TV-14: DLV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of The Tom Show Episodes Category:The Tom Show Season 4 Category:Episodes